If These Wings Could Fly
by KittiRain
Summary: Sarah's life isn't as she expected it would be upon her return from the Labyrinth. So what else could she do but to wish herself back to the Underground. However, she has no idea how a certain Goblin King will react upon seeing her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Damn These Walls**

After her adventure in the Labyrinth, fifteen year old Sarah Williams thought her life would change for the better. She no longer resented her baby brother, Toby, and she had learned that life was not always fair, but that's the way it is.

However, three months and one week (though she wasn't counting) had passed since her time Underground, and although she had tried her best to get along with her step-mother, she had not expected the woman to be suspicious over Sarah's change in attitude. She had caught her step-mother on numerous occasions going through her bag or her room, looking for the drugs she suspected Sarah was taking. Why else would a teenage girl have such a dramatic change of heart over night?

Sarah had put up with the accusations, although they had hurt, but tonight had been the breaking point for the girl. During dinner, her step-mother had once again been questioning what Sarah had been up to in her room. She couldn't tell her family that she had been speaking to her friends from the Underground, so she had said she had been rehearsing for a play. Then came further interrogations, over what sort of play it was, and why they had not heard anything about an upcoming performance. It was when her father had calmly asked Sarah what was going on in her life that had made the teenager suspicious. He casually asked if there was a boyfriend, and when Sarah denied it, he had asked about casual friends, perhaps ones that had introduced Sarah to some substances?

Sarah's heart broke. She could handle her step-mother accusing her of being on drugs, but when her own father did it, that had hurt worse than any pain. She had stormed from the dinner table into her room and immediately called for Hoggle in desperation.

Now she was sat on the floor of her room, her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms wrapped around the limbs. Hoggle was sitting on her bed beside her, his feet just about reaching Sarah's shoulders. She occasionally dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, though it did nothing to stem the gentle flow of tears. "Sometimes I feel it would be easier if I had never come back" She muttered after a moment of silent contemplation.

"What do yous mean?" Hoggle asked, handing over a fresh tissue.

"I had wanted to stay Underground, with you." Sarah explained, "And sometimes I feel as though I should have done. Maybe I should have let Toby become a goblin."

"Yous don't mean that Sarah"

Sarah didn't say anything to that. Although she knew she would never have allowed Toby to be turned into a goblin, sometimes she wished she could have stayed with her friends. Though she never spoke that wish aloud. She knew the power of words. She sighed and spoke again, softly, "I dream of returning you know. To the Labyrinth. Every night I dream about going back. I want to. I don't want to be here anymore"

"Those be dangerous thoughts Sarah" Hoggle warned, "Jareth is a rat, and he aint happy with you. Who knows whats he'd do if you went back to the Labyrinth"

Sarah knew her friend was worried over her wellbeing, so she simply agreed with him. It was easier than arguing over whether it was better for her to face the King's wrath, or stay with a family that didn't trust her.

Sarah heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and froze when her father called her name. She hurredly sent Hoggle back to the Underground, and tried to look casual when her bedroom door opened.

Ten minutes and a loud bout of futile arguing later, Sarah could do nothing but watch from the doorway as her father and step-mother turned her room upside down. Determined to find the drugs they fully believed Sarah was taking. They spoke of how her behaviour was unlike her, and they could not risk Toby finding them as he could now walk and was curious by nature. Despite Sarah constantly explaining how she was not taking any drugs, she knew her words were falling on deaf ears. It wasn't until her step-mother had opened the drawer in Sarah's vanity, pulling out the music box and little red book from it's depths, along with the photographs of Sarah's mother that the teenage girl had felt aprehension. As expected, questions arose as to why they were in the drawer. Sarah could feel the anger building up within her. "It's none of your business" She had snapped at the woman.

Her step-mother had turned sharply to respond, her elbow had knocked the music box. Sarah could only watch in horror as the fragile ornament fell and shattered on the floor. "Get out!" She had yelled at her parents, "Get out, get out, get out!"

She pushed them from the room, screaming at them. Their own voices loud in their protests, and Toby began crying at the noise. Slamming her bedroom door, Sarah sank to the floor, surrounded by the trashed room, and now the broken music box.

Her eyes were once again stung by tears as she wept. Her heart felt just as broken as the music box. The little sharp pieces felt as though they would pierce a lung if she took too deep a breath. Hoggle's warning be damned, Sarah wanted to leave. "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away. Right Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I apologise for the short chapter. Anyway... If any readers have any ideas for something they would like to see happen, just leave it in a review!**_

" _I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away. Right Now!"_

There was no theatrics this time. No laughing goblins hidden from view, no thunder, no barn owl. For a small moment Sarah didn't think it had worked, until a velvety voice spoke from the shadows, "Well... what have we here?"

Sarah blinked away her tears as the Goblin King stepped out of a dark corner, looking down at her form with an unreadable expression. Many times had she thought of things to say should she ever meet Jareth again, each with a different scenario playing out within her head. Now that she was once again in his presence, all she could say was a weak, "Hi"

"Hello Sarah" he smiled.

Sarah was silent, unable to think of anything to say. Jareth took the opportunity to look around her room. "Dear me Sarah, have you been having one of your tantrums again?" He asked, indicating the upturned room with a vague wave of his hand.

"No," Sarah said, and found herself smiling slightly, "My dad and step-mother decided to hunt for drugs they think I'm taking"

"Drugs?"

"Narcotics"

"I know what drugs are, precious child, I was merely surprised they would suspect such a thing from you" Jareth said, glancing down at Sarah, still in the same position she was in when he arrived. He moved over and crouched before her, "Tell me, why would they think such things?"

Sarah sniffed, "After I won Toby back I tried to be a better sister. They got suspicious over my sudden change"

"So you wished yourself to me" Jareth smirked, "I must say, I never would have thought I would see you again. Especially so soon"

"I'm surprised you weren't spying on me in your little crystals" Sarah said, unable to stop herself.

Jareth stood with a soft sigh, "I couldn't. Not after your powerful words during our last meeting. Though that matters not now. You wished yourself to me, therefore I own you, and I have come to collect"

A flash of horror rushed through Sarah at Jareth's words of ownership. She wondered what would happen to her. Would he simply kill her? Or would he torture her for beating his Labyrinth? Turn her into a slave? Or a goblin? Jareth smiled down at the expression on Sarah's face as he held out a hand, "Come child. It's time to leave"

Defiant thoughts drifted through Sarah's mind. She wasn't one to be owned by anyone, even a powerful Goblin King. However, her words came back to her, she had wished herself away to him specifically. Sighing she took his hand and stood. Looking up to him she asked, "Will my family forget about me?"

"Yes" Jareth said bluntly, "That is a power I have no control over. Once someone becomes a resident of the Underground all memories of their previous existence are erased."

Sarah thought about that for a moment, tears once again pouring from her eyes. Toby wouldn't remember her, her father would forget she ever existed. Jareth simply stood, waiting for her, his hand still gently clasping hers. After a moment, Sarah took a deep breath, wiping her face with her free hand. It would be better this way, she thought, this way, her father wouldn't miss her. "Okay" She said, "Let's go"

Jareth lifted a hand, possibly to release the magic to take them Underground, but then he froze, "Is there anything you wish to bring with you?" he asked, his voice oddly gentle.

Sarah blinked, surprised at the generosity he was showing. She looked around her room, wondering if there was anything she truly needed. She looked down at the broken music box, her heart shattering once again as she replayed the memory of it's last moments. "No" She said finally, "There isn't anything"

Jareth rose a brow, but said nothing. He cast the spell that would transport them back to the Throne room of his home, the spell including the broken pieces of the music box, though he transported that particular item to his private chambers.

The noise was deafening compared to the silence of Sarah's room. Goblins everywhere shouting, laughing and running passed each other with seemingly no care for preventing collisions. Sarah jumped at the sudden volume increase before she looked around. She didn't recognise any of these goblins, though she supposed last time she was here memorising faces was not a priority.

Jareth released her hand and moved to lounge on his throne. "Welcome home Sarah"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Welcome home Sarah"_

Looking around at the chaos, her ears beginning to throb a little at the noise, Sarah wondered how she would fit in. This was to be her new life, though at the moment she was slightly regretting her words that brought her here.

After a few moments a couple of the goblins noticed her. They began patting at their neighbours and pointing her out. The silence passed through the room like a wave as small groups each noticed her presence and fell quiet.

Once the room was fully still Jareth spoke, "I would like you to welcome Sarah. She will be living here with us"

As soon as the words had left his lips, the room erupted into chaos again, once again making Sarah jump, and Jareth could be heard laughing amongst the noise. Most of the goblins went back to whatever business they had been doing previously. A small few came over to greet Sarah, and she, surprised by the well spoken politeness of the goblins, greeted them back timidly.

After they has moved back to the continue what they had been doing, Sarah felt a tugging at her clothes. Looking down she saw a peculiar goblin climbing up her leg, a large smile upon its face. Jareth noticed this and moved over to them, "Skribble you cannot simply climb up a person without their permission."

The little goblin had now reached Sarah's waist. She took hold of it and shifted so it was sitting on her hip the way she used to do with Toby. Sadness at the thought flooded through her, though she fought against the tears. She had cried enough.

The little goblin beamed up at her, and Sarah realised it looked just like a Sloth, though it had long, rabbit like ears falling from its head, and its feet looked more paw like than its front claws which did resemble that of a Sloth. "I shall apologise for the rudeness of this particular goblin" Jareth said, though it sounded as though he didn't want to be uttering the words aloud, "he isn't as polite as my other subjects. His intelligence is a little troubled when it comes to speech and decorum"

Sarah blinked at Jareth and then down at the Sloth goblin. "I think he is sweet" she said.

At her words Jareth did a small, half smile before walking back to his throne. The goblin in Sarah's arms hugged her tightly and spoke, "Skribble think pretty lady very nice"

It was true what Jareth had said, his sentences were different to the other goblins who all spoke proper utterances. But for some reason, Sarah instantly took a liking to the odd creature. She hugged him to her body and grinned, "I think you're very nice too Skribble"

"Is pretty lady staying here? Staying with Skribble? "

Sarah paused a small moment, "yes, I am staying here."

Skribble seemed very happy at Sarah's words. He snuggled into her body and closed his eyes as if to sleep. "Skribble like pretty lady"

Sarah smiled slightly. A sadness filling her again as she thought of her now old life. Never would she hold Toby this way. Sighing she pushed the thoughts away. Not much point in staying melancholy, what's said is said. She looked up at the Goblin King who was watching her with that same unreadable expression he had when he appeared in her room. "Do I have a place to sleep?" Sarah asked, "if there is a spare house in the goblin city I'm sure I can squeeze into it." she smiled remembering the time she took shelter in a goblin house during her last visit.

Jarath blinked, "I have a room prepared for you in the castle." he said calmly, "Lydiabett will show you the way" he waved a hand and instantly a creature Sarah had never seen entered the room, scurried to the king and curtseyed.

The creature was roughly waist height, with long wavy hair that shone the red colour of autumn leaves. Half of it was pinned back, the other half left to brush her hips. Sarah noticed her pointed ears, bright blue eyes and delicate fingers. There was an air of grace about her as she shone with pure natural beauty. She was certainly no goblin. "Lydiabett is a Nymph" Jareth said, reading Sarah's expression with ease. "She asked for a job in the castle when her parents tried to force her into marriage. She has been working in the kitchens but now she will be your... Assistant." Jareth smirked knowing Sarah was unlikely to accept the term servant.

Shocked, all Sarah could do was blink as Lydiabett turned to her and curtseyed. "My lady" she greeted. Her voice was soft and calming and Sarah felt as though she could faintly hear bells within the words.

Jareth seemed rather amused at Sarah's surprise. He knew that she had never seen a Nymph before, but her reaction was just humorous to him. He made a mental note to show her more creatures that she didn't come across during her brief time in the Labyrinth.

Sarah finally managed to snap out of the odd trance she was in, she looked to Lydiabett and smiled, "Please, call me Sarah"

"Lady Sarah" Lydiabett curtseyed again.

Sarah could see Jareth behind Lydiabett, lounging in his throne, a gloved hand covering his smirking features. He was enjoying watching Sarah struggle to communicate with the Nymph. Sighing, she decided being called Lady Sarah was not so bad. "I'm tired. May I please see my room?"

Jareth simply turned his head, "Lydiabett show Sarah to her room. Be ready should she ask for anything, and tomorrow you shall give the child a tour of the castle. Hopefully she won't get lost too many times"

Lydiabett nodded and curtseyed to the King before motioning for Sarah to follow. Deciding that Jareth had had too much fun at Sarah's expense, she strode over and dumped Skribble into his lap. Turning and walking briskly from the room she smiled as she heard the Sloth goblin's little voice cry out, "Kingy!" in a very happy way.

After they had turned roughly five corners Sarah had given up trying to memorise the way to her room for now. She was apparently getting a tour tomorrow, so she shall try and remember her way then. For now she was content to follow Lydiabett and look around.

The castle's corridors were bare stone and plain. No tapestries hung from the walls or curtains by the windows. It looked rather different to the castles Sarah imagined when she read her stories. The corridors had a cold feeling to them, though she supposed if their purpose was simply to provide shelter from one room to another, decorations and comfort were unnecessary.

Sarah's room, however, was vastly different. A dark brown wood floor stretched between the walls, a cream plush carpet sitting central. The walls were painted deep chocolate until waist height, where a dark wood trim ran horizontal along the wall. Above the trim was painted a rich cream colour, as was the ceiling. Tan curtains hung by the large window, which upon inspection, Sarah found it overlooked a section of the castle grounds she didn't know existed. It looked like a garden.

Her bedroom furniture looked to be mahogany. The dark colours matching the decor wonderfully. A desk sat near the window, with a wardrobe against the wall opposite her bed, a large stand alone mirror next to it. She looked at her wardrobe, which was empty. "Tabitha will be by tomorrow afternoon to measure you for dresses" Lydiabett explained.

Nodding Sarah turned to her bed. The same mahogany as the wardrobe, desk and mirror frame, the covers the same tan as the curtains, with delicate cream curtains hanging from the upper frame. Sarah had never had a four poster bed, but had always dreamed of sleeping in one like the princesses from her stories.

The entire room was very mature, especially when compared to the pastel colours of Sarah's old room, where stuffed animals aligned every shelf and posters hung on the walls. She instantly loved her room and thought to thank the Goblin King for such lovely decor. However, she supposed he wouldn't care to be thanked for something simple like that. He was a king, and she suspected he would be far too busy kidnapping children for Sarah to even see him very often.

After thanking and dismissing Lydiabett politely, Sarah sat on her bed, quickly lying down to test the mattress. It felt like heaven upon Sarah's emotionally tired body, and she felt an overwhelming feeling of comfort sweep through her. She felt like she was home.


	4. Chapter 4

_She felt like she was home._

Sarah woke with a feeling of immense comfort. She hadn't slept like that for weeks, her entire body soaked in the relaxation that swam through her muscles. She was content.

A polite knock stirred her senses. "Come in" Sarah yawned.

Lydiabett pushed the door open and peeked her head through, "Good morning Lady Sarah" She smiled before moving further into the room.

"Morning" Sarah greeted, sitting up and stretching her arms, the strain of her muscles just adding to the wonderful feeling after a decent night's sleep.

"The King has requested you breakfast with him this morning, then Tabitha will be here to measure you for your new wardrobe, after that will be the tour of the castle" Lydiabett said calmly.

Nodding, Sarah pulled the covers away from her and stepped out of bed. She looked down to her wrinkled clothing and sighed, "Not exactly presentable for breakfast with a King" She muttered.

Lydiabett simply smiled, "Given the circumstances, I am sure His Majesty will forgive your appearance. He was, after all, rather pleased you would be staying here"

"He was?"

Lydiabett nodded, "I think the King is lonely, Lady Sarah. There is only so much conversation one can have with a Goblin before they are distracted. Usually by alcohol, or chicken chasing. I feel that His Majesty will benefit from your company."

"Lydiabett, why don't you use his name?" Sarah asked, "You always call him 'His Majesty' or 'The King'. Why do you never refer to him as Jareth?"

The nymph smiled somewhat sadly, "His Majesty saved me from a life I would have been miserable in. He gave me a new home, and a much happier life. For that, I show my thanks by giving him proper respect, therefore, the titles rather than his name."

Sarah nodded to herself as she thought. Jareth had also saved her from a life of misery, the distrust of her parents would have only increased as time went on. The Goblin King had allowed Lydiabett to live in the castle, as a kitchen servant, but she, Sarah, was almost like a guest of the King. She had her own room, and she was not expected to clean, cook or serve anyone. A flash of determination shot through her. It was time to grow up! She would forget the whole kidnapping of her baby brother as much as possible, and use proper titles for Jareth, to show her thanks for allowing Sarah a new life. If Lydiabett could do it, surely Sarah could also? "Well, I suppose we can't keep His Majesty waiting" Sarah said, "Please show me the way to Breakfast"

Too many corridors and corners later, Sarah was shown into a small room, with a simple round table set for two. Jareth was already there, looking over a scroll of parchment. Sarah felt a strange little thrill rush through her at the sight of parchment. Her love of stories bringing the feeling of being in a fairytale through her at the knowledge that parchment was used in the Goblin Kingdom.

Lydiabett nudged Sarah further into the room, before exiting quietly. "Ah Sarah, I trust you slept well?"

"Very well" Sarah said, walking over to the table, "Thank you"

Jareth smiled at her, "Please, sit" He indicated the chair opposite him. "I wasn't sure what you would like for breakfast, but I have had my chefs research mortal dishes, so feel free to ask for anything you wish for."

Sarah blinked, surprised at the kindness the King was showing her. Although she had promised to forget the Jareth she knew during her run through the Labyrinth, she couldn't help but compare him to the man sitting before her. The contrasts were shocking. "I think," Sarah began slowly, "I would actually like to sample the usual breakfast you would have here in the Goblin Kingdom."

The smile that erupted upon Jareth's face was like none Sarah had ever seen upon his features. "Well, my dear child," He grinnned, "I shall show you a true breakfast from the Underground. None of that 'cereal' rubbish you mortals are so fond of. Like chewing rocks" He sent a crystal ball off through a door Sarah hadn't noticed sitting behind Jareth. "You are in for a treat Sarah" the King continued, "an Underground breakfast is so much more delicious than mortal 'cereal' or 'toast"

Sarah giggled. She couldn't help it. The baffled look on Jareth's face when he was talking of the foods she was used to just amused her too much. It was as if he had tasted them and couldn't understand why mortals chose to eat the stuff. Then again, Sarah thought, that is probably why he was speaking aboout it that way.

"Speaking of mortals" Sarah said, "Time is different here, will I age normally?"

Jareth pondered her question for a moment. "I suppose your body will absorb the background magic that is in the air, therefore your aging will slow like many of those that live here. Until your body has absorbed enough magic I believe you will continue to age biologically. Once you have enough magic in you, you will no longer physically age."

"If I absorb background magic, will I be able to do spells like you?" Sarah asked.

"No my dear, sadly you have to be born of magic to do 'spells' as you call them. Although you will live a long and hopefully happy life, you will not be able to manipulate magic to your will."

Sarah allowed the disappointment to sweep through her momentarily before shaking it from her mind, "Oh well, it's still better than being at home with parents who don't trust you, and go through your things"

Jareth said nothing to that. He felt Sarah needed to stop calling her old life 'home', as her new home was here at the castle with him. However, he knew it would take time for her to adjust, so instead of voicing anything, he simply took a sip of the fruit nectar in his glass. Sarah noticed him doing this, and glanced at her own table setting. She saw her own drink, and picked it up, looking at it carefully. "A fruit nectar" He spoke to her, "Made from the peaches in the orchards to the west of the castle gardens."

Sarah sniffed at it lightly, "I won't end up hallucinating a ballroom again will I?" she smiled at Jareth.

He chuckled, "No, dear child, I assure you there is no tricks to this food, or any food you indulge in from my kitchens"

Sarah nodded and took a sip. The flavour exploded within her mouth, a delicious taste of peaches, sweet enough to be enjoyable, and also refreshing. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. If this was a simple fruit drink, Sarah could only imagine what the food would be like. She found herself eagerly anticipating breakfast.

"So, do you have plans for today?" Jareth asked lightly.

"Yes, apparently I am being measured for new clothes, and then Lydiabett will give me a tour of the castle."

Jareth smiled, "Well, if you like, you can join me after breakfast for the Audience."

"The Audience?"

"My citizens like the opportunity to speak to me, and request things like more land, bigger houses. Whatever they need. As their King I feel it is my duty to allow them the time to come and speak with me. So I hold Audiences each morning, unless something more important comes up"

Sarah smiled, "I'd like that" She said. It would give her the opportunity to see more Goblins, and see what their life was like here.

Jareth simply nodded lightly, as at that moment the door behind Sarah opened and in strode several goblins, all carrying large plates of food. Sarah could only stare in wonder as she watched plate after plate be placed on the table before her. Different fruits erranged elaborately by colour, a few choice meats, and several types of bread. She caught Jareth's gaze as he watched her with an amused smile on his face. "Breakfast here is generally made up of light food, but plenty of it." He explained, "For some reason it is tradition to avoid over indulging in heavy food that fills you to the point of lethargy, but have a ridiculous amount of food so you fill yourself up to the point of lethargy"

Sarah laughed, enjoying the slight look of confusion on the King's face as he explained the traditions of his Kingdom. She watched him take a few grapes, a piece of what looked like chicken, and a small roll of bread before he glanced her way, "My dear child, please eat" he said, motioning to the table with the bread roll.

Looking down, the fifteen year old felt overwhelmed at the choices before her. She pondered for a brief moment before deciding to simply try the things closest to her. She delicately picked at some large pieces of a slightly pink meat, she guessed it was ham, and she chose a roll similar to the one Jareth had selected. She quickly glanced his way to see just how she was supposed to eat the food, and saw he had put his meat on half of his roll. So, she did the same. Using the serated knife next to her plate, she cut her roll into two halves, placing her meat upon one half before taking a tentative bite.

Just like her drink, her mouth was instantly filled with rich flavour. It was so much better than any food she had eaten throughout her life, and she couldn't help but moan slightly at the immense deliciousness she was currently enjoying. She heard Jareth chuckle, but chose to ignore it in favour of another bite.

Once she swallowed, she looked to the King, "Is all the food here this good?"

"Compared to your mortal food, yes" Jareth responded casually, "The food in the Underground has a much richer taste for mortals. However, once you have been here a while you will grow accustomed to it. Mortal food for me tastes very bland and often has no flavour."

Sarah didn't respond verbally, she was too busy eating. She listened to the King's words, and thought to herself that she would never get used to it, these tastes were just too good.

After she had indulged herself enough, she leant back in her chair and sighed contentedly. That was definitely the best breakfast she had ever eaten. Though she didn't have much time to relax, as Jareth swept to his feet, which seemed to be a signal for hidden Goblins to come marching in and quickly clear the table. The King moved over to Sarah and held out a hand, "Come dear child, it is time for the Audience."

Sarah nodded, taking the King's hand and standing up. She followed him from the room, and noticed as he moved her hand from his, to the crook of his elbow. He lead her through the castle, though Sarah didn't bother trying to remember the way, and soon they entered the throne room. "Unfortunately, my dear child, I do not have much of a seat for you" Jareth said, turning to face Sarah so her arm fell from his, "However, if you do not mind, I have asked for several cushions for your comfort should you sit next to the dais under my throne."

Sarah looked at the King, she saw the genuine apology on his face, "The floor is fine by me" She smiled at him, happiness coming through her as she saw the relief on Jareth's face.

"I assure you I am having your own seat made, however, the Goblin asked with this is rather old, and is currently teaching his son the familly business, so it may take a while. I can only apologise"

Sarah grinned, "It's fine, I don't mind sitting on the floor"

"Well I certainly do mind!" a voice snapped, "The floor is no place for a lady to sit!"

Sarah looked around and noticed a squat dwarf shuffling her way over, a very stern expression on her face. Her grey hair was pulled back into a bun and her sleeves were rolled to the elbow. She carried a roll of parchment, and had a tape measure hung over her shoulders. Jareth sighed, "Tabitha, I am in the process of having a proper seat made, but it is taking time"

Tabitha bristled, but said nothing to the King, instead she looked to Sarah. Her eyes roved over Sarah's body before she tutted, "Such awful clothing." she muttered, "This girl needs to be dressed properly."

Before Sarah had any chance to retort, she felt Jareth's hand on her upper arm. He leaned close to her and spoke quietly, "Tabitha is a dwarf who regards traditions as the most valuable things ever. In her eyes, you are a lady, and if she gets her way, you will be dressed as such, and taught exactly how to act and speak. She tried the same with Lydiabett when she first came to the castle, I ask you to simply humour her today, allow her to measure you and make your clothing, if there is anything else you desire, or if you dislike the new items, we shall resolve it later."

Sarah nodded softly. She supposed it was rather sweet that Tabitha wanted to uphold traditions with such passion. She turned to face the dwarf who was still muttering darkly about her current attire, "umm... Tabitha, where would you like me to stand?"

The dwarf blinked up at Sarah, "Well I suppose being next to the King's throne will do" she said, waving her hand in the direction of the small dais, "I can measure you while he holds his Audience"

Sarah moved over to the space to the right of the dais, standing patiently as shw awaited Tabitha's next instructions. She watched Jareth walk over to his throne, and noticed him wink at her as he passed. She felt a strange fluttering in her stomach at this, and her cheeks warmed up a little. This reaction, she tried to ignore, but suddenly felt very conscious of just how close she was to the now seated King.

Tabitha bustled over and prompted Sarah to put her arms out to the side. She snapped her fingers and the tape measure floated up and lay along Sarah's arms and shoulders, "Thirteen and two bits" Tabitha muttered, scribbling it onto the parchment.

"Tabitha has an unusual measuring system" Jareth said casually, "However, her clothes fit like a dream"

Sarah said nothing. She had witnessed just how well Jareth's clothes fit him. Her cheeks warmed up once again. Tabitha continued to measure Sarah's body, and mutter her odd system. Jareth seemed to be waiting for something. His eyes were fixed on an entrance way on the opposite side of the room to his left.

Tabitha's tape measure was soon wrapped around Sarah's chest, measuring her bust, and embarrassment was flooding through the teenager's body. She had never been measured before, and certainly not in such detail. "Eight and ten halves" Tabitha muttered, once again scribbling on the parchment.

Jareth glanced over at Sarah at this measurement. Alhough he didn't fully understand Tabitha's system, he couldn't help but notice that this was a generous measurement. his eyebrow rose lightly as his eyes roved over Sarah's body, though his attention was quickly drawn to the goblin that had just entered the room. "The Audience is ready my King" thegoblin said, bowing deeply.

"Very well" Jareth said, "Let the Audience begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **I can only apologise for how long this update has taken. I have started a new job in Home Care and it is taking up a lot of my time. Please forgive me!**

 _"Let the Audience begin!"_

Sarah watched as a line of Goblins slowly entered the throne room. They walked along one side as if given previous instruction, before coming to a stop before the circular pit that sat central.

Jareth nodded to the first Goblin who stepped forward and bowed, "My King, I have come today to request more land. I live on the south end of the city, and there is a small area of grass behind my house. I ask of you, may I be given this area for a garden, I will pay for it. My wife is ill and so loves flowers. I wish to grow some beautiful flowers for her."

Sarah felt her heart twist in sadness at the Goblin's words. She looked to Jareth to see what he would say, though she jumped slightly as Tabitha prodded at her behind while measuring.

"Your name is Boltis, isn't it?" Jareth asked, continuing upon the goblin's nod, "Yes I know of your wife, it is a great shame that she has been struck with such illness. You may have your land for the price of thirty gold."

Sarah had no idea whether this was expensive or not, but as she watched Boltis grin and nod very quickly, she supposed it was a reasonable price. "Thank you, Your Majesty, thank you" Boltis bowed several times, "I shall have the gold to you tomorrow, many thanks."

Jareth nodded, "And Boltis?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Visit the castle gardens when you come tomorrow with your gold. You may have five seedlings to start your garden"

"Oh my lord, my eternal thanks upon you" Boltis bowed so low Sarah thought he would fall over, his voice thick with emotion, "I can never thank you enough my King."

Jareth smiled, "Make your wife happy with her garden, that will be gratitude enough. I remember some wonderful conversations with Mahrifen, it pleases me to know you are taking care of her in her time of need"

Sarah smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her chest at Jareth's kindness. She heard Boltis thank the King again, but could not watch him exit, as Tabitha had turned her so her back was to the crowd. The tape measure began wrapping itself around Sarah's thigh and along her legs. Although she had no idea why such measurements were important if she were to be wearing dresses, she thought it would be best to stay quiet and allow Tabitha to work.

Sarah was unable to watch the next request, which was a simple question about whetherthe goblin should breed his chickens or continue using their eggs. Jareth simply said to breed, therefore havemore chickens, and more eggs after the chicks have grown. This seemed to please the unknown goblin.

Once Tabitha was finished with her measuring, she told Srah her first set of clothes should be redy by the evening. Simply nodding, Sarah got comfortable on the cushions and proceeded to watch the Audience. She felt almost proud of the way Jareth spoke to his subjects. It was a strangely friendly manner, as though he was just another citizen rather than a King. After around twenty requests, though Sarah didn't bother counting, the Audience came to and end. She stood up and stretched, feeling rather numb in her rear end. Jareth also stood, and turned to her, "Well I believe it is time for your tour. Lydiabett knows the castle better than anyone, excluding myself and Tabitha. I will be answering corrispondents, we shall meet again for an afternoon meal if you like."

Sarah smiled, "That would be lovely" She said.

She blinked as Lydiabett suddenly appeared beside her, "Ready Lady Sarah?"

Nodding, Sarah turned and quickly curtseyed to the King, which made him roar with laughter, "You do not need to bow to me my dear child" he said cheerfully, "Especially as you are not very adept at it"

Sarah laughed, "Well I haven't exactly had a lot of practice"

"That may be true, but don't tell Tabitha, otherwise you will be in lessons for a week learning how to curtsey. I have other plans for tomorrow that are much more important"

Sarah blinked, "Plans?"

"We shall discuss them later" Jareth said smiling, "Over our meal. Enjoy your tour Sarah" With that, he swept from the room, slightly over dramatically in Sarah's opinion.

Turning, the fifteen year old followed Lydiabett out of the throne room, and forced herself to forget about imagining what kind of plans Jareth had, and pay attention to what Lydiabett was telling her about the castle.

The castle was apparently enchanted, and would always lead a person to their destination if they needed. Though Sarah was warned that occasionally the castle would play tricks on people, and send them through several corridors or round in circles. "The castle's alive?" Sarah asked.

"Not so much alive... more, aware." Lydiabett answered. "The King can feel the magic of the castle, and the Labyrinth, rather like emotions. If the Labyrinth or Castle are feeling particularly playful, and sending people in circles, the King will feel a joyful and childlike emotion. I am not fully understanding of how it works, but the King seems to know what is going on"

Sarah nodded. This new life of hers was becoming more magical and like a fairytail each moment. The life she left behind was feeling less and less like home, and oddly, Sarah didn't feel sad about that.

During the tour, Lydiabett showed Sarah the kitchens, the library, and the easiest way for Sarah to get from her room, to the dining room, then the dining room to the throne room. This apparently was enough for now, as Lydiabett lead Sarah to the King's study, promising to show her the gardens another time. "The King is waiting for you" She said, "It is time for your afternoon meal."

Sarah thanked Lydiabett as the Nymph bowed to her. Once alone, Sarah knocked on the door, and entered when Jareth's voice permitted her to do so. "Ah Sarah, I already have our food here, please take a seat and we can discuss tomorrow's plans"


	6. Chapter 6

" _Please take a seat and we can discuss tomorrow's plans"_

Sarah sat, and began to indulge in her meal once Jareth had begun his own. The King started conversation with asking Sarah how her tour of the castle went, and whether she believed she would be able to find her own way around. Although Sarah spoke of how she was sure she would be able to get used to the castle quickly, the slight hesitation and waver in her voice sounded like she was more trying to convince herself, than Jareth.

"Well now, about tomorrow" Jareth said, sipping his drink in a manner far too casual for Sarah's anticipation, "I have invited those creatures you call friends to visit"

"Hoggle?" Sarah gasped, "Ludo and Didymus?"

Jareth smiled, "Yes, they will be here shortly after breakfast. You may have the freedom of the castle to spend time with them. Though I ask you not to enter the Throne Room or my study"

Sarah nodded happily, thanking Jareth several times. She had been considering asking Jareth about the whereabouts of her friends, but for him to think ahead and invite them himself made a warm sensation spread through Sarah's chest. She looked at the King, who had an unusual expression on his face of both happiness and disdain. Sarah supposed he wasn't too fond of her friends, as they did help her during her time in the Labyrinth.

Conversation fell into a comfortable silence as the two of them ate. Sarah thought back to her time in the Labyrinth, and how different Jareth had been then. In her fairytale obsessed mind, she had wanted a distinct line between good and evil, the way it was in her stories. She had wanted a villain, someone she could defeat and claim the victory over. Jareth had stepped up and taken on that role. He had played the villain to her heroine. Now though, upon being in the castle with him, seeing his true self as a King and not the villain, Sarah was realizing she knew nothing of Jareth.

"Your Majesty?" Sarah began, using his proper title though it felt a little odd, "Will you tell me about yourself, and your kingdom? I want to learn as much as I can about this place"

Jareth blinked, Sarah's question had taken him by surprise, he hadn't expected her to want to know much about him, she seemed to dislike him greatly during their first meeting. He took a breath, thinking of how best to word his answer, "Telling you about myself will be a very boring tale." He said, "I am not nearly as exciting as your little book made out." He smiled at her, noticing her blush, "Though if you really wish to know about me, I suppose I could divulge some information… However, to tell you about my kingdom… that will be a bit more difficult"

Sarah looked over to him in confusion. "You see, dear child," Jareth continued, "My kingdom is only one of four within the Underground. The history of how the Labyrinth came to be, and how I came to be the Goblin King is a long tale that, if I am quite honest, I don't remember fully. However, I could show you where to look within the library, and you can read about it all."

Sarah's excitement grew, "Oh please, I would love to learn about my new home" She grinned, before a thought came to her, "Is this place actually called the Underground? That's a bit of an odd name"

Jareth chuckled, "It is. This land consists of four kingdoms, Goblin, Nymph, Centaur and Dragon. Together the land was called Aethelthryth. However, due to many creatures from the mortal world taking refuge here, and 'going underground' so to speak, the nickname "The Underground" stuck. Now nobody bothers to use its real name, and everyone calls it The Underground. Even the High Court use it, and they are older than anything."

Sarah giggled at Jareth's words, though many more questions began rushing through her mind, "What's the High Court?"

"It's a council of elder Nymphs. That resides in the Nymph Kingdom… Obviously. They are the ultimate peace keepers of the Underground. So if there are any disagreements between kingdoms, it is the High Court that decides an outcome. It has prevented many wars over the years. In simple terms, they make the rules."

Sarah nodded, opening her mouth to ask another question, but a raised hand from Jareth stopped her. "I know you have many more queries, dear child," Jareth said, "However, I insist you first read as much as you wish from the library. The knowledge you gain in doing so may just answer your questions."

Nodding, Sarah fell silent as Jareth stood, "Come, I shall escort you to the library"

Sarah stood and followed the King from the room. His steps were both quick and casual. Sarah had never known someone to move with such haste, yet look so casual doing it, as though he was merely wandering along without a care. The fifteen year old had to almost jog to keep up with him. By the time they reached the library, Sarah was quite out of breath.

"My apologies" Jareth said, noting Sarah's breathless state, "I forget not everyone can walk the same speed I do"

He pushed the doors open, revealing a room that was every story lover's dream. Arched bookshelves reached from floor to ceiling, rows and rows of books adorned each shelf. Ladders dotted around to aid in reaching the higher books. It was like something out of a children's fantasy film. Sarah felt like this was definitely going to be her favourite place to be in the castle.

Entering the library, Jareth swept to the left, walking passed three tall bookshelves before coming to a stop. "Here is the history of Aethelthryth and the Goblin Kingdom." He said, gesturing to several shelves with a wave of his arm. "Please forgive the dust. The books just seem to attract it no matter how often we clean"

Sarah thanked the King and stepped over the shelf, her eyes sweeping the titles of the books, but her mind not understanding any of it. "I can't read the titles"

"Ah… Yes, I forgot about that" Jareth said, "The titles are in the ancient language of Aethelthryth. I don't actually know why, nobody uses that language anymore. The books are English inside though. You should have no trouble reading the contents."

Smiling in relief, Sarah picked up the nearest book, a heavy red, leather bound volume, and opened it. Sure enough, the words on the pages were in English. Closing the book again, her arms were quick to take several more books off the shelf, piling them up ready to move to a more comfortable reading area. She could hear Jareth chuckling behind her as she began shuffling off in a random direction. Though she could see where she was going, the books were heavier than the teen had expected, making it difficult to balance them all.

Sarah felt two hands take hold of her upper arms, just below the curve of her shoulder, and turn her to the left. "There is a table and chairs over here" Jareth said, using his hold on Sarah to guide her in the right direction. Laughing when she practically collapsed onto the table, spilling the books all over the surface. "Well, it looks like you have plenty to occupy yourself" he said, smiling as the girl panted slightly, "I shall leave you be"

"Thank you" Sarah called happily as the King turned and left her alone. Settling into one of the surprisingly comfortable wooden chairs, she pulled a book towards her. This seemed the perfect way to spend the rest of the day before she met with her friends tomorrow.

 _(Psst… hey guys… do you wanna read about Aethelthryth? Or should I just skip over the history?)_


End file.
